Her Name Is Emma
by KateToast
Summary: James and Snow discuss their daughter on the way home from their troublesome visit to Rumpelstiltskin.


_A/N: Gah. I want multiple episodes dedicated to just Snow and Charming's engagement and marriage before the curse struck. Is that too demanding?_

**XXX**

"_Emma. Her name is Emma."_

James glanced to his right as the words circled his head once more. His wife sat beside him, green eyes turned to the carriage window. Her hands were splayed protectively over her round stomach, shielding their baby – their baby girl.

Doc hadn't told them the sex of the child during any check-ups, though he'd assured them he knew quite a few reliable methods. But James and Snow had insisted it be a surprise, fueling even more silly banter between them over their little prince or princess. It seemed every other day they both were switching their guess, though quite suspiciously neither were ever in agreement, and the debates generally dissolved into teasing touches and playful kisses.

James had not been lying when he'd told the conniving imp Rumpelstiltskin they were having a boy – lately he'd been resolute in his assertion that they were expecting a son. But then Snow had confirmed, so surely and sadly, that she was indeed carrying a girl – _Emma_, and James' world had spun.

They had not spoken since exiting the dungeon. James placed a tentative hand over one of Snow's, which made her turn to look at him. Her eyes were wet.

"My love," James said simply, for what else could he say?

She didn't even try to force a smile for his sake, just flipped her hand over and clutched his tightly. "It is all hopeless, isn't it?" she asked ruefully.

James frowned, leaning over and using his free hand to wipe away a tear that had fallen down Snow's cheek, leaving his palm against her pale skin. "No. No, we will figure something out. The Queen will not win."

"You heard him. She already has."

"I do not accept that," James said fiercely, running his hand through her long, ebony hair. "We will find a way. We will gather our allies and begin brainstorming—"

"Charming," Snow cut in, voice strained. "Please. No more – for today. Please," she repeated, watching his face.

James nodded, taking both of her hands in his. His first instinct was always to act, to make a plan and then execute it, and usually Snow was supportive and quick to do the same. But it had been a trying day – one of the more trying since their wedding, and the least he could do was allow his wife this one request.

"Of course," he said softly, and she nodded her thanks. "Though I do have one question," he added. Snow looked at him, waiting. "Emma?"

The carriage passed over a few bumps in the road, jostling James' stomach as he waited for her answer. Finally Snow offered a crooked smile. "I told you it was a girl," she joked, though anxiety still laced her wonderful voice.

"How do you know? Did Doc tell you?"

"No," Snow said. "I cannot explain it…" She detangled their hands and placed hers back over her bump. "But recently I've had this _feeling_ that the baby is a girl. Perhaps it is mother's intuition, or magic… But when Rumpelstiltskin asked for her name, I knew I could not deny it."

"A girl," James repeated, mind suddenly full of pink dresses and make up and flocks of untrustworthy boys.

"Are you disappointed?" Snow asked.

James widened his eyes in surprise at her question. "Disappointed?" he echoed, and then he grinned, resting his hands on both sides of her face. "My dear, we are having a baby girl," he said, overjoyed.

Snow smiled. "You've been pushing so much that she was a boy," she reminded him.

"That is just because you've been hiding the truth from me, darling," he said. "And arguing with you is too fun a pastime to give up by agreeing with you."

She laughed, a bright sound amidst this fretful night. For just this brief moment they could simply be happy, expectant parents, no mention of imprisoned magicians or evil queens. Outside of the window the castle came into view, massive and glowing, beckoning the royals home.

"I suppose now I shall give up that fight," he added.

"If you really like you may certainly keep your stance," Snow allowed. "I know how you hate to lose."

"This loss, I believe I'll survive," James assured. "And the name? Emma? I've not heard you mention it before."

Snow bit her lip. "I wasn't sure about it yet," she admitted, shifting a bit in her seat. "But when he asked – it was the name that came to me. It was the name of my favorite governess, when I was young. She took such good care of me after my mother died, and when my father married Regina – we were very close."

"Where is she now?" James asked.

"She died," Snow sighed. "She wasn't very old, either. I was crushed for quite a long time." James nodded his understanding, listening intently. "I had always loved her name. Emma."

"It's perfect," James agreed. The guards on horseback were hollering instructions to each other now as the carriage reached the road up to the castle.

Smiling, Snow took James' hand and put it on her stomach, hers atop his. The baby was kicking. "I believe she likes her name," she said.

"She is quite the kicker," James noted. "Feisty, like her mother."

"Perhaps she is eager to take on a new adventure, like her father," Snow countered.

"She will be a handful," James said optimistically, despite Rumpelstiltskin's words of separation.

Snow's smile grew sad, her eyes watering once more. She turned her face to the window again as they neared the entrance to their home. James kicked himself on the inside for upsetting her, and hung his head. All he wanted was happiness and safety for Snow and their daughter, for _Emma_, a free future ahead of them all.

He resolved to call upon his most trusted friends the moment he was inside the castle so they could convene and connive to take out the Queen. James lifted his head and stared at his wife, his true love, and knew he would gladly kill his witchy step-mother-in-law himself, given the chance.

_Emma_, he repeated to himself.

**XXX**


End file.
